Tuffles of Universe 11
Plot Apurit and Gorin greet each other as Top angrily demands why they are part of the tournament only to be told by the Hooded Figure that they were invited like all other contestants. He is told to remain calm or he'll be "removed" by Goku Black: GT himself and orders him to sit back down. The gong is struck signalling the battle to begin as Apurit tells him he hopes to remain friends after the fight as Gorin punches him in the gut and follows up with a kick to the back of the head. Apurit is surprised that he isn't holding back and protrudes spikes from his hands and proceeds to punch Gorin several times followed up with a kick of the chin before backflipping away from him to gain some distance. Apurit admits that he doesn't want to continue as the hooded figure tells him that if they don't continue the fight - they'll be disqualified as Apurit replies that he and Gorin are friends. However, he is struck down by a punch by Gorin as the criminal reveals that Apurit was never a friend to him and only a means to an end to help him in his career. Top is horrified at the cold words spoke by Gorin as he reveals to Bulma that they have committed crimes together more times than he can count and Gorin often acts like he treats Apurit as a friend. Bulma asks Top about Apurit and he reveals that Apurit is Android like #17 and #18. And tells her about the times that he fought against the duo - Apurit always handed himself in while Gorin void the struggle as training. Apurit is visibly hurt by the words of Gorin as Gorin activates his Ultra Suit covering himself with it and proceeds to fire an energy wave as Apurit counters with a ki blast. Gorin uses Ultra Bombardment and manages to severely wound Apurit while also destroying most of the arena. Apurit flies upwards and is followed by Gorin - Gorin tries to knock Apurit down with Ultra Beam, however, Apurit dodges the energy beam and lands back on the arena as he fires his Full Power Energy Wave. However, it completely misses as Gorin as the Tuffle warrior tells that he is "up here" as he points at that Apurit fired it directly at the Cities Floating Island. He gives him an embarrassed look before kicking him towards the water and follows up with Spike Missile - piercing Gorin's Ultra Suit chest piece and uses Ultra Flame Charge and hits another spike that Apurit launched at him and causes the spike to ignite into a fiery explosion. Gorin is able unable to maintain his suits flight capability due to the spike in the chest piece and falls into the water - eliminating him. Gorin is angered as calls his "craft fighting"-style useless as he is sent up to the stands with the rest of his team as Netarine and Momoringo are called to fight as for the final battle of the first half of the Redemption Round. Momoringo begins talking to herself until Netarine tells her to focus as their fight begins. Momoringo starts with her Food Magic and uses Carrot Bang Bang to launch a carrot at Netarine. Netarine is confused, however, as soon as the carrot glows she jumps away as it explodes. Netarine kicks her in the rib and sends her flying into the corner of the arena. Momoringo uses Peach Shot as Netarine dodges the fruit that is shot at her, and remarks that her techniques are interesting, but tells her that she was always aware that Momoringo is a "foodie". Netarine is struck in the back by a blast of magical energy and sent hurtling into the ground. Netarine fires Thief's Cannon at Momoringo and manages to injure her only for Momoringo to use her Nectarine Beam causing Netarine to be moderately wounded from exploding nectarines. Momoringo uses Onion Sawblades to follow up as Netarine dodges the attack. The corner pillar of the Cell Games arena is severed from the sawblades, however, the sawblades followed Netarine but she does them again as the Mountainous Floating Island is diced by the sawblades. Netarine blasts the onion sawblades with Thief's Cannon and destroys them. Momoringo uses Exploding Molten Chocolate Wave to unleash a gigantic tidal wave of melted hot chocolate as Netarine braces herself for and uses Thief's Shield to protect herself at the moment the torrent of hot chocolate crashes down onto her - burning the area around her while corroding the floating island away. The energy shield begins to crack as Netarine begins to that she won't be able to keep it up. Momoringo uses Boiling Bacon Flash as Netarine flies upwards and dispels her energy shield only to be burned by hot bacon before being punched into the water below - eliminating Netarine. Appearances Characters *Apurit *Gorin *Top *Bulma *Netarine *Momoringo Locations *Floor 3 Battles *Apurit vs. Gorin *Momoringo vs. Netarine Category:Fanga